


Wrinkles

by author_abz



Category: iCarly RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, age difference emphasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he smiles, they form. Even when he smiles at <i>her</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrinkles

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I omitted names on purpose, so I could pass this off as both a RPF and an iCarly fic - but in truth it was always about Jerry and Jennette. Because these are the types of feelings I get about them.

Wrinkles.

Fleetingly, they form around his eyes when he smiles, then vanish in the blink of an eye. He knows they’re there. And when he smiles at her, he feels them like a sting, the palpable reminder of exactly why he cannot have her.

She doesn’t turn away. She smiles brightly back, eyes sparkling, skin glowing, caught between a laugh and a sigh.

She reaches up to his temple, and she doesn’t flinch, or look away. Her smile softens, hand resting where they form. And suddenly, he knows, and loves her more for it.

They don’t matter. Not to her.


End file.
